Zanpakutō
|image = |english =Soul-Cutter Sword |kanji =斬魄刀 |use =Primary Weapon |created by=Ōetsu Nimaiya |used by =Shinigami, Arrancar, Visored }} A is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called . Overview The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of Shinigami of rank have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 88 Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.Bleach Official Character Book Masked, page 68 Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation.Bleach Official Bootleg Karaburi+, page 148 Zanpakutō that have merged with a hollow also gain the ability to protect their Shinigami through various means. Zangetsu for example was able to manifest a hollow mask to protect Ichigo from major injuries when he was dominated by the Manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy's powers. After becoming the dominate spirit, he was able to take possession to Ichigo's body whenever he was on the brink of death..Bleach manga; Chapter 165, page 16-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 350, page 12 Arrancar Zanpakutō An Arrancar's primary weapon is the same as a Shinigami's, but unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the blade is an embodiment of the Hollow's power.Bleach Official Character Book 2 Masked, page 131 Zanpakutō Facts *All Asauchi are forged solely by Ōetsu Nimaiya. Since the birth of Soul Society itself, there has never been a Shinigami who awakened his or her own Zanpakutō without wielding an Asauchi which Nimaiya forged.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 5 *Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 11 :*The only thing which can heal a broken Zanpakutō is its own wielder's force of will, Reiatsu, and the time required to infuse the Zanpakutō with this Reiatsu. This only relates to one's Shikai, and can only be done if the hilt of the Zanpakutō remains intact.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, page 8 The destruction of a Shikai and the destruction of a Bankai hold quite different meanings, for a destroyed Bankai can never be restored to its original form.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 3 *The size of the Zanpakutō reflects the amount of the swordsman's spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 3 Exceptions to this rule are beings of immense power, who are required to actively control the size of their Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 18 *If a Shinigami pierces the chest of a Human with their Zanpakutō and channels their Reiryoku through it into the Human's body, it will transform this Human into a Shinigami temporarily. This process does not have a high chance of viability even when the Human in question has a high level of spiritual energy, and if the method does fail, the Human will die.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 44 *Every Zanpakutō has its own name, which the wielder must learn.Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 2 *A Zanpakutō can determine if its wielder is worthy of its power.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 110, pages 10-11 Based on this, the Zanpakutō may choose not to give its true Bankai name (and its full potential) if it feels the wielder is not worthy.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 6-7 *Zanpakutō have a true form.Bleach anime; Episode 230 This true form resides inside their Shinigami. A Zanpakutō has a mind and a body, which control their powers. Shinigami can grow more powerful by communicating with them.Bleach anime; Episode 231 *Zanpakutō possess their own Reiatsu, which can be sensed as any Reiatsu can and is identical to their wielder's, though with subtle differences.Bleach anime; Episode 230 *It is possible for a Shinigami to lose harmony with their Zanpakutō if they are suffering from mental instability, resulting in the Zanpakutō spirit in question unable to hear their wielder's voice, and thus causing the Shinigami to lose access to the sword's Shikai despite knowing its name.Bleach anime; Episode 251 *No matter what form (or size) a Zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul.United States Shōnen Jump interview; June 2007 issue Shinigami captains all consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size, or else they would be holding Zanpakutō the size of skyscrapers, so one cannot judge the strength of one's opponent solely by the size of their Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 17 *No Zanpakutō in existence has a Shikai and a Bankai which use unrelated abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 9 *A Zanpakutō cannot use elemental attacks of more than one element.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 12 History The Zanpakutō was conceived and invented by Ōetsu Nimaiya of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 19 The terms "Zanpakutō", "Shikai" and "Bankai" were chosen and given by another member of the Royal Guard, Ichibē Hyōsube,Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 8 whose Zanpakutō was also the first to gain an evolved form, known as a Shinuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 609, page 5 Creation Ōetsu Nimaiya invented the Asauchi that have the potential of becoming Shinigami Zanpakutō. He forges them using a method that melds a multitude of Shinigami souls together. Ironically a similar method was used by Sōsuke Aizen in his creation of his experimental hollow White.Bleach" manga; Chapter 540, page 13 Obtaining A Zanpakutō are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield generic Zanpakutō. "''Shallow hit" refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 14 This way of thinking is partly inaccurate. Asauchi are actually the ultimate Zanpakutō, for they have the potential to become anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 2 There are over 6,000 members of the Gotei 13, all of whom are loaned one of these nameless Zanpakutō upon first entering the academy, and this same blade is officially given to them upon joining a division. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 5 Zanpakutō Training It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, pages 10-14 and Ikkaku Madarame perform Jinzen.]] : This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 3 In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 9-11 In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, pages 13-14 In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 20 Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world. Communication & Personality A wielder knows their Zanpakutō spirit very closely and vice versa. The connection is very deep, though in the beginning the connection is one sided, with the wielder being unable to fully hear the spirit communicating with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, page 5-6 It is not uncommon for the introduction of the Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirit to take place in the "inner world" while the prospective Shinigami sleeps. As stated, a Zanpakutō is a being unto itself, and tends to be highly temperamental. Its mood is determined by how it is treated by its Shinigami and its overall personality. This allows a Shinigami to partially determine whether or not it will achieve its true power.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 For example, Yumichika Ayasegawa normally releases his Zanpakutō with the name Fuji Kujaku (Wisteria Peacock), even though its true name is Ruri'iro Kujaku (Azure Peacock), knowing its favorite color is azure and its least favorite is wisteria purple. He does this so its true power is not seen. Since his Zanpakutō hates the nickname, it becomes moody and only releases a fraction of its power. This allows him to pass off his Zanpakutō as a simple melee-type rather than what it truly is, a Kidō-type, something which is unacceptable in the 11th Division due to an unspoken rule that all Zanpakutō in the 11th Division must be melee-types. Only when its true name is uttered does it achieve full potential.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 4-6 Inner World Normally, the Zanpakutō spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's, and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world,Bleach manga; Chapter 110, pages 10-13 though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation. General Powers * is the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses in the living world to either Soul Society if they are good in life, or Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konsō is performed by using the pommel of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō to tap head of the soul, thereby transporting them to the afterlife.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 19-20 *'Hollow Purification': When a Hollow is sliced with a Zanpakutō, it is cleansed of the sins it committed as a Hollow, and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls who live in Soul Society are reborn again into the Human world.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 45 Zanpakutō Forms Depending upon the Shinigami's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakutō's spirit, a Zanpakutō can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to upgrades for the Zanpakutō, giving it abilities far beyond those of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakutō in its sealed state, and activate the released forms as necessary. A Zanpakutō can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 4 All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai and the second one is Bankai. One must be able to perform both of them to become a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 9 The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 10 Sealed Most Zanpakutō look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. Their variations are commonly: * : The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. * : A short blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). It is similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the kodachi. The wakizashi was usually worn together with the katana. When worn together, the pair of swords were called . The katana was often called the long sword, and the wakizashi the companion sword. * : The nodachi was more difficult to wield due to its size and weight. The length of the hilt of the nodachi varied between 30 to 33 cm (12 to 13 inches). Due to its weight and size, its cutting capability and range exceeds those of a katana. * : The kodachi is type of sword that are in the shape of a tachi and are mounted in tachi style but with a length of less than 60 cm (24 inches). * : The tanto is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged, with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. * : The shikomizue or jōtō is a Japanese swordstick-type weapon that would be carried in public, without alarming anyone. Zanpakutō can also be disguised as other objects, though such objects seem to need to be of similar proportions to the sword itself. Kisuke Urahara, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Kagerōza Inaba disguise their Zanpakutō as canes. Yamamoto's cane resembles a large walking stick, which dissolves on command to reveal his sheathed Zanpakutō, Urahara's forms a , a thin blade hidden within the hollow shaft of a cane, and Inaba's becomes a silver cane, which is immersed in a green light once released.Bleach anime; Episode 319 A Zanpakutō will return to its sealed state when its wielder is knocked unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 12 Shikai is the second (or first upgraded) form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a , or release incantation.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 70 Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutō, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation.Bleach Official Bootleg Karaburi+, page 167 The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 20 Occasionally, Shinigami who did not learn Bankai can release their Zanpakutō simply by saying its name.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, page 16 Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it is a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, for most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant, for it is a requirement which most captains look for. Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Prior to Ichibē Hyōsube giving this form its name, it was known as a , and when a Shinigami achieved it, they would possess an .Bleach manga; Chapter 609, page 5 To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 Despite the Zanpakutō spirit being subjugated for their shinigami to learn Bankai, the Zanpakutō also becomes stronger and learns Bankai at precisely the moment their Shinigami learns it.Bleach manga; chapter 219, page 9 The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 10 Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, only have a member capable of Bankai every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 7 Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals who have attained Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using a special device created by Urahara, which forcibly materializes a Zanpakutō spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they attained their Bankai within three days instead of the normal hundreds of years. After successfully testing the device and achieving Bankai, Urahara stated training by using this method for more than three consecutive days could prove to be fatal, which is why Ichigo was forced to achieve his own Bankai within three days.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 11 Weakness: The biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often far beyond those of a normal weapon, which is why one needs to train at least 10 years with Bankai in order for one to become capable of using it completely and effectively. No Bankai should be used in battle before this period of time has been reached.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 8 A broken Bankai can never be returned to its former state. The only exception to this is Captain Sajin Komamura's Bankai: he and his Bankai share a bond so strong, when one is injured, the other reflects the damage, but the Bankai is healed when the captain is healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 6-7 A Bankai's form and strength is determinant on how much the spirit recognizes its wielder. If the Zanpakutō does not fully recognize its wielder, then it may not give its Bankai's true name. The result is the Bankai not being in its true form and therefore weaker. Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 5-7 Resurrección returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 11 Types There are several types of Zanpakutō, though only three types have been mentioned (Melee, Kidō and Elemental). Kidō has many sub-groups, and the Elemental group, while part of Kidō-type grouping, is large and diverse enough to can stand on its own as its own grouping. (Note: types are determined by what a Zanpakutō is shown and/or stated to be capable of within the confines of these types and nothing more). These types include: General Sub-Types There is one known "sub-type" of Zanpakutō classification, this being: *'Constant-Release Type': Zanpakutō which are always in Shikai form because of the strength of their wielders' spiritual power, or, more importantly, their lack of control over it.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 259 :*'Kenpachi Zaraki/NozarashiBleach'' manga; Chapter 109, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 120, page 9 :*Ichigo Kurosaki/Zangetsu''' Appearance In Other Media References Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Important Terms Category:Zanpakutō Category:World of Bleach